Everything Has Changed
by StrangeFate186
Summary: An Austin and Ally one-shot. Inspired by "Everything Has Changed" by Taylor Swift feat. Ed Sheeran. My first A&A fanfic! xD A huge thanks to Shay Butter for editing it ;P


Author's Note:

Hi there! Thanks for taking the time to read my first Austin and Ally story! I'm honestly really proud of this one...

Anyways, enjoy :)

Everything Has Changed

*A&A*A&A*A&A*A&A*A&A*

Quote of the day: _Everything happens when you least expect it._

Quote of the day was wrong as always. Today was like any other day, nothing had changed. I was shopping with Trish and hating it as usual. You see, I love the mall, but shopping isn't really my thing, but Trish being my best friend always seems to think that it's totally okay to drag me along. Ugh, the rules of having and being a best friend can really bite sometimes... Except that day.

We were walking – wait! I was being dragged, literally, by Miss I'm-your-best-friend-so-I-get-to-make-you-do-things-you-don't-want-to-do to different dress shops since apparently I'm her Barbie doll that she gets to play dress up with. And again, as usual, I was whining about it.

"Trish! This is so not fair! Why are we in the stores that you like? Why can't we go to a store that I want to go to?"

She gave a little shake of her head, "Because Ally, you're just gonna go to a boring place, like the book store."

I let out a little gasp, how dare she call the book store boring?! "How can you say such a cruel thing?"

She playfully rolled her eyes and shoved me into a dressing room, "Here try this," she flung a really short red dress above my head.

"What the hell? What happened to the other half of the dress? This is so damn short that everyone's gonna see my butt!"

"Yeah, but it's red, and you love red. Plus, you'll look totally sexy in it."

"Wipe that smirk off your face. I am not trying this on! And I swear, if you keep making me wear these dresses I will never, ever, ever, ever come shopping with you again."

"Aww, c'mon Ally, live a little." I didn't answer. "Well, fine! Try this one then," she sighed.

She threw another in the dressing room, this one was much more appropriate; it came down to my knees. It was a red cocktail dress that was tight around the upper body to the waist, and puffy the rest of the way down.

"C'mon Ally! I wanna see it."

I put it on and took a glimpse in the mirror before heading out.

"Oh, I told you it'll look sexy! You have to buy it, and tell me that I'm awesome, of course."

I laughed because, well, really I can't stay mad at this girl for long.

*A&A*A&A*A&A*A&A*

My goodness, we went to so many stores after this it was truly ridiculous.

"Trish, I feel like my legs and arms are gonna fall off, I've never shopped so much in my entire life!"

"Tsk tsk Ally, you've been my friend since kindergarten, how could you not be used to this by now?" she shook her head with disappointment.

"Because I made excuses of not going half of those times."

Before she could answer her phone started ringing. She looked at the screen and rolled her eyes. "Hello?"

I looked around while she finished her conversation. I loved people watching in the mall, there were so many different characters and stories around. Everyone had a unique life and it was fun to imagine what kind it might be.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." With that she ended her call.

"Where are you going?" I said struggling with the shopping bags in my hands.

"My boss from the Yarn Barn said he can see me from the store and to get over there. And since my 30 minute break ended 3 hours ago..."

"So, what am I supposed to do?"

"Go wait in the food court, and I'll get fired and meet you there."

"Sounds good." With that we separated and went our ways. _Ugh, these bags are so heavy! _ I thought to myself. _ I wish there were virtual carriers, life would be so much more simpler. _

I was so caught up with my shopping bags that I didn't realize there was someone walking towards me that same moment. Before I knew it all my shopping bags were on the ground and I had landed on the floor with a huge _thump_, and the person I had bumped into let out an _ooff._

I looked up to apologize, but nothing came out of my mouth. I was staring into a beautiful pair of brown eyes that made my heart leap. They were so warm and inviting it was like coming home. His eyes were a beautiful hazel with flecks of gold that probably wouldn't be noticeable unless you were really close. I snapped out of my daze as I realized how close out faces were. If anyone else was looking, they probably would've thought we were having an intimate moment on the floor in the middle of the mall.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, goodness stupid heavy shopping bags. It would've been easier to carry them if there weren't so many, and if they weren't so heavy! I mean it serves me right, especially buying so many ridiculous things that I don't even need! Gosh, karma is getting to me already –" I was cut off by a jolt of electricity shooting down my spine. I looked down and realized that he had put his hand on top of my mouth to refrain me from talking anymore.

"Woaahh! Calm down, it's alright, it was my fault too, I guess I kind of zoned out while I was thinking, definitely not a good thing. Anyways, I'm Austin Moon, what's your name?" He smiled, and it activated the butterflies in my stomach, and not the ones you get when you're nervous, but the kind that tells you that "Hey, he's the one". That doesn't make sense, how can meeting a person for the first time do this to you?

.God. It was… it was... _stop it Ally! He asked you a question! Answer him!_

"You don't want to tell me your name?" A dejected look crossed his face.

Well, I would, but his hand was still on my mouth. I let out a little cough to attempt to indicate that, it seemed like he got the clue because he let go quickly and a cute blush appeared on his cheeks.

I cleared my throat, "Uhm, I'm Ally Dawson, nice to meet you," I gave him my best smile.

"I think I can think of nicer ways," he smirked.

I looked around and realized we were still sprawled on the floor. He must have caught on because he got up and helped me. I began putting everything back in my bags. He started helping me with my bags, and from the corner of my eye I saw him pick up my Victoria Secret bag, I averted my eyes to make it look like I didn't see him pick it up, but I felt all the blood rush to my cheeks. Talk about embarrassing.

"Do you want help with these?" He asked as he handed me my bags.

"Uhm, not it's okay, I'm actually meeting a friend at the food court."

"Oh," he looked a little uncomfortable and, wait, was that jealousy? Naah, couldn't be, I mean he can't be interested, can he?

"Yeah, she's just getting fired from her job at the moment."

I swear his eyes lit up when I said that and gave a smile, "Oh, okay, so I guess I'll see you around?" He said looking quite hopeful.

"I sure hope so, uh, I mean, yeah probably," goodness, can I embarrass myself anymore?

He muttered something under his breath that sounded like "that makes two of us."

"What?"

He let out a nervous chuckle, "Oh, nothing."

I shrugged and started walking. I reached the door that lead outside the mall into the court but couldn't quite open it with the amount of stuff in my hands. I was about to open it with the help of my elbows but a pair of hands opened it for me. I looked up to see Austin smiling brightly down at me.

I smirked, "Are you stalking me?"

He laughed, "No, not really, I was following closely behind you in case you needed any help."

I laughed with him, "Thank you, Austin."

"No problem."

I started walking off again to find me and Trish a table but I heard Austin's voice call after me.

I spun around, "Yeah?"

"Uhm, you wanna hang out tomorrow?" I guessed my face probably looked as shocked as I felt because he stumbled to add more to the question, "You know, you could bring your friend, I'll bring mine and we could hand out."

I smiled, "Sure, meet us at Sonic Boom at 4, my shift ends around that time."

He smiled brightly once again, "Okay, bye!"

"Bye," I shook my head and started laughing.

I sat down at a nearby table and finally put my bags down and waited from Trish to come back so I could tell her everything that happened.

*A&A*A&A*A&A*A&A*A&A*

Quote of the day: _Things that are meant to be will always find a way._

I woke up this morning feeling a little bit different. Maybe it had to do with my encounter with Austin yesterday, or maybe it was because I had a dream about Austin. I was feeling oddly complete, like it was supposed to happen, like I was meant to bump into him. I don't know what it was, but what I did know was that all I've been seeing for the past 18 hours is his smile and his eyes making me want to meet him and be with him. I really hope I didn't just make up Austin in my head. I looked at my phone that was lying on my bedside table. I took it and dialed Trish's number. I waited for Trish to pick up, she answered with a muffled "Hello".

"Hey, make sure you come to Sonic Boom at 4, we're meeting Austin there."

"I know Ally, you've been reminding me that since yesterday, gosh I hope Austin is really as good looking as you make him sound or else..." she trailed off.

"Oh whatever Trish, you owe me." I heard her smile through the phone.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll meet you there, I promise. Besides, I'll be there anyways, I'm always there." Well, there is that.

"Kay, bye."

I sighed and looked at my Quote of the day. It said "Things that are meant to be will always find a way." For the first time, I think I actually believe it.

One encounter with Austin, and everything has changed.

Thanks for reading, hope you liked it! Also, depending on you guys, I might to Austin's point of view on this story.. let me know what you think :)


End file.
